This invention relates to a connector plug-locking mechanism for locking the fitting of a connector plug in a mating connector socket.
A conventional locking mechanism of a connector plug as disclosed in Japanese Design Registration No. 986226 includes retractable lock pawls provided respectively at opposite side surfaces of a fitting portion having a generally rectangular parallelepiped shape, and by engaging these lock pawls respectively with lock portions of a mating connector socket, the connector plug can be locked to the connector socket, and when lock release buttons, provided respectively at opposite side surfaces of a finger grip portion of the connector plug, are pressed, the locking can be released.
However, since such locking mechanism has the lock pawls provided respectively at the opposite side surfaces of the fitting portion, the lock portions must be provided respectively at the opposite side surfaces of the connector socket, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that the connector socket has an increased dimension in the longitudinal direction.